Talk:Bully Wiki/Featured Article discussion
List of featured articles By date *Jimmy Hopkins (August 11, 2008 - August 20) *Algernon Papadopoulos (August 20 - August 28) *Damon West (August 28 - September 10) *Lola Lombardi (September 10 - September 20) *Bif Taylor (September 20 - October 1) *Russell Northrop (October 1 - October 10) *Dr. Crabblesnitch (October 10 - October 21) *Constantinos Brakus (October 21 - November 1) *Gary Smith (November 1 - November 14) *Miss Danvers (November 14 - November 26} *Trent Northwick (November 26 - December 15) *Tad Spencer (December 15 - December 23) *Christmas is Here (December 23 - December 31) *Ted Thompson (December 31 - January 19, 2009) *Karl Branting (January 19 - January 28) *Pinky Gauthier (January 28 - February 9) *Hal Esposito (February 9 - February 21) *Eunice Pound (February 21 - March 1) *Wade Martin (March 1 - March 15) *Edgar Munsen (March 15 - April 1) *Bullworth Academy (April 1 - April 21) *Bob (April 21 - May 4) *Pete Kowalski (May 4 - May 19) *Christy Martin (May 19 - June 5) *Melvin O'Connor (June 5 - June 28) *Mr. Hattrick (June 28 - July 22) *Preppies (July 22 - August 7) *Pedro De La Hoya (August 7 - August 20) *Johnny Vincent (August 20 - September 7) *Seth Kolbe (September 7 - September 28) *Zoe Taylor (September 28 - October 18) *Mandy Wiles (October 18 - October 29) *Halloween (October 29 - November 3) *Bullying (November 3 - November 16) *Earnest Jones (November 16 - November 30) *Derby Harrington (November 30 - December 18) *Christmas is Here (December 18 - December 28) *Gurney (December 28 - January 15, 2010) *Ms. Philips (January 15 - February 1) *Tom Gurney (February 1 - February 15) *Fatty Johnson (February 15 - March 5) *Melody Adams (March 5 - March 23) *Jocks (March 23 - April 15) *Vance Medici (April 15 - May 6) *Juri Karamazov (May 6 - May 20) *Townies (May 20 - June 10) *Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival (June 10 - June 25) *Mihailovich (June 25 - July 11 ) *Jimmy Hopkins (July 11 - July 30) *Thad Carlson (July 30 - August 19 ) *Clint (aka Henry) (August 19 - September 5) *Mr. Galloway (September 5 - September 24) *Russell Northrop (September 24 - 25 ) *Ray Hughes (September 25 - October 14) *Edna (October 14 - October 31 ) *Halloween (October 31 - November 13) *Mr. Wiggins (November 13 - December 21) *Christmas is here (December 21 - January 12, 2011) *Nerds (January 12 - February 21 ) *Jimmy Hopkins (February 21 - May 31) *Sheldon Thompson (May 31 - July 11) *Duncan (July 11 - August 30) *Jimmy Hopkins (August 30 - October 19) *Halloween (October 19 - November 11) *Gary Smith (November 11 2011 - May 12 2012) *Pete Kowalski (May 12 - June 23) *Dan Wilson (June 23 - July 26) *Edward Seymour II (July 26 - August 18) *Mrs. Carvin (August 18 - October 19) *Mr. Burton (October 19 - November 22) *Parker Ogilvie (November 22 - December 19) *Christmas is here (December 19 2012 - January 1 2013 ) *Lucky De Luca (January 1 - February 1) *Beatrice Trudeau (February 1 - March 3) *Lance Jackson (March 3 - April 3) *Gloria Jackson (April 3 - May 4) *Davis White (May 4 - August 16) *Omar Romero (August 16 - December 30) *Pete Kowalski (December 30 - June 24 2014) *Russell Northrop (June 24 - July 10 2015) *Casey Harris (July 10 - September 3) *Chad Morris (September 3 - November 10) *Max MacTavish (November 10 - January 2, 2016) *Algernon Papadopoulos (January 2 - February 7) *Damon West (February 7 - March 7) *Lola Lombardi (March 7 - April 4) *Bif Taylor (April 4 - June 2) *Angie Ng (June 2 - August 2) *Dr. Crabblesnitch (August 2 - October 2) *Constantinos Brakus (October 2 - December 17) *Christmas is here (December 17 - July 16, 2017) *Mrs. McRae (July 16 - September 7) *Neil (September 7 - December 22) *Christmas is here (December 22 - January 7, 2018) *Cornelius Johnson (January 7 - February 3) *Peanut Romano (February 3 - March 31) *Troy Miller (March 31 - June 1) *Leon (June 1 - July 1) *The Candidate (July 1 - November 9) *Karen Johnson (Nov 9 - January 14, 2019) *Luis Luna (Jan 14 - May 25) *Gord Vendome (May 25 - Aug 2) *Mr. Luntz (Aug 2 - January 2, 2020) *Dr. Watts (Jan 2 - By category Note that any article with no picture is ineligible to be featured. *6 (out of 6) Main Characters *6 (out of 7) Bullies **Russell, Trent, Wade, Tom, Davis, Troy (last March 2018) *7 (out of 9) Jocks (8 of 10 if you count Bob as a Jock) **Damon, Ted, Mandy, Juri, Dan, Casey, Luis (last January 2019) *7 (out of 9) Nerds ** Algie, Melvin, Ernest, Fatty, Thad, Beatrice, Cornelius (last January 2018) *7 (out of 9) Preppies **Bif, Tad, Pinky, Derby, Parker, Chad, Gord (last May 2019) *6 (out of 9) Greasers **Lola, Hal, Johnny, Vance, Lucky, Peanut (last January 2018) *7 (out of 9) Townies **Edgar, Zoe, Clint, Gurney, Duncan, Omar, Leon (last June 2018) *11 (out of 14) Non-Clique Students **Constantinos, Eunice, Christy, Pedro, Melody, Ray, Sheldon, Lance, Gloria, Angie, Karen (last November 2018) *6 (out of 6) Clique Leaders *4 (out of 4) Prefects ** Karl, Seth, Edward, Max (last November 2015) *6 (out of 7) Non-Teacher Faculty ** Crabblesnitch, Danvers, Edna, Carvin, McRae, Luntz (last August 2019) *6 (out of 10) Teachers ** Hattrick, Philips, Galloway, Wiggins, Burton, Neil, Watts (last January 2020) *5 (out of 5) Little Kids **Pedro, Melody, Sheldon, Gloria, Karen (last November 2018) *1 (out of 25) Townsfolk **Smith *1 (out of 6) Deleted Characters **Bob *3 (out of 75) Missions *2 (out of 21) Locations *4 (out of 8) Cliques Discussion Derby is now featured (or will be once I get done updating the main page). After this we should try to get some sort of Christmas themed article as featured. Mc (talk) 18:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :After Gurney, one of the Bullies will be featured, they have not been featured for some time now. Dan the Man 1983 03:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Well we featured Ms Phillips instead. After her if we want to do a Bully then, it should be Davis I think. After Davis, maybe Fatty. I just did a big rewrite and cleanup on his article and it looks good I think. Mc (talk) 07:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Davis or Tom would do. That was a good re-write on Fatty, article looks much better. He is a definate. Dan the Man 1983 12:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm gonna feature Tom. He has such a small role that there's not much could be added to his article, I think there's plenty of room for improving Davis'. So Tom, and then Fatty in 2 weeks. Mc (talk) 17:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fatty is now added. After him I suggest a clique to be featured again. Dan the Man 1983 17:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is time we thought about a new featured article, since the Jock have been up for nearly 3 weeks. Any suggestions? Dan the Man 1983 14:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I myself suggest a Greaser, none of them have not been feature for a while. Dan the Man 1983 14:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I went ahead and got Vance ready to post. I didn't go for posting Peanut and Norton cos we don't really agree how to write about the whole 2nd in command thing and I don't like either of those articles that much right now. Vance's on the other hand looks pretty good, and there's more to say about him than Lefty and Lucky. Mc (talk) 20:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) New featured article, Townies. Mc (talk) 01:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Past two choices have been good. After the Townies, I suggest another mission page, or something that is not a character. Dan the Man 1983 15:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Added one of the Townsfolk for a change, since none of them have been featured. Dan the Man 1983 19:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thad has been added as featured article, Jeff you make the decision on the next one. Dan the Man 1983 15:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Clint aka Henry added. Next article should be a teacher I think. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Agreed, what teacher were you thinking? Dan the Man 1983 18:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Galloway has not been featured yet, which does suprise me, since he is most fans favourite teacher along with Ms. Phillips. Dan the Man 1983 18:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Russell hasn't been featured in a while. It is my suggestion that he be featured again soon. Maybe Kate 04:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thats good suggestion Kate. Dan the Man 1983 05:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) (Undent) Why are we re-posting old articles when there's still tons that haven't been featured? I took down Russell and added Ray Hughes. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Cause there is no rule that states an article cannot be featured twice. But good choice to take Russell down and add Ray. Dan the Man 1983 07:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Edna added as featured article. Dan the Man 1983 11:26, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should see another Preppie, it's been about a year since Derby was made featured articles 04:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree maybe for a Preppie, the featured article could be Parker, nothing really wrong with his page I think. LPchimpunks 04:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I changed the featured article to Jimmy because the Nerds had been featured for a month and a half and I didn't feel like trying to pick and write a new one and apparently neither did Dan, and when that happens it goes back to Jimmy. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, but I agree with the comments above, it's about time a Preppie was added. I'll just leave that to you anyways. Dan the Man 1983 23:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::After Beatrice, I suggest a Greaser is featured. A greaser hasn't featured in over 2 and half years. Messi1983 (talk) 20:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed. I think Lucky's article is good enough to be featured when the time comes. Jeff (talk| ) 05:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::We can put up Christmas Is Here as we usually do in a couple weeks, then in January we'll post a Greaser and in February we'll post Beatrice - I'm kind of assuming we'll all be too lazy to go back to a new featured article every 2 weeks. Jeff (talk| ) 14:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it's a tradtion on this wiki to put up Christmas Is Here as featured article around Christmas, like we always put up the Halloween article for Halloween. I say we put up Lucky in January and then Beatrice in February. Messi1983 (talk) 06:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Added Lucky as featured article. After him, it is Beatrice, and after her I think one of the Bullies should make an appearance as it has been nearly two years since they was featured. Messi1983 (talk) 02:23, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed, Davis' article looks like it's good enough. Jeff (talk| ) 04:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::It's February, adding Beatrice. Jeff (talk| ) 20:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Davis in March, and then I think a little kid, probably Gloria, in April. Jeff (talk| ) 15:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Agreed. Messi1983 (talk) 19:11, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Since Gloria counts as a Little Kid too, after her I think Lance should make an appearance. He has a well written page, and I don't think he has been featured before. Or we could just put Lance, and feature Gloria in a few months time. Messi1983 (talk) 22:18, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Lance is up. Gloria next, then a Townie after her since we haven't had a featured Townie since 2011. Jeff (talk| ) 03:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Gloria's up. I didn't notice it when I said a Townie next, but we haven't featured a Bully since 2010. Jeff (talk| ) 22:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I think we should go with Davis next, as you mentioned him a few paragraphs above. On an entirely different note, when Lance was featured, there was vandalism to his article, so I think we should started protecting articles for the time they are featured. I put a semi protection on Gloria. Messi1983 (talk) 00:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) (Undent) Davis is up. Maybe Omar next? Haven't had a Townie featured since 2011. Jeff (talk| ) 07:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Omar is it then :) Messi1983 (talk) 02:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Just FYI I haven't updated the main page not because I forgot but because all the voice files are on my desktop PC in a different state. Jeff (talk| ) 04:50, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Finally back and featured article updated. Jeff (talk| ) 18:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's been years since the wiki was active enough to bother with this, but I just added Casey as the featured article since we hadn't featured a Jock in the longest time and his article was the best of the non-featured Jocks. Jeff (talk· ) 16:43, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Chad as featured. Next is Max since he's the last Prefect and we haven't had one featured since 2012. Unless anyone has another suggestion. Jeff (talk· ) 04:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC) (Undent) May I suggest that one of the Nerds or Bullies be featured next? Neither have featured since 2013. Dan1983 (talk) 02:36, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :Added Cornelius as featured article. Nerds haven't been up for a little longer than the Bullies, and Cornelius' article is much better than Donald's. Jeff (talk· ) 20:27, January 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Nice one. May I suggest a Greaser next. Last featured early 2013. Dan1983 (talk) 06:54, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :::Added Peanut. Odd that we featured some unimportant Greasers like Lucky, but we never featured Peanut or Norton before. Jeff (talk· ) 00:17, February 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::Good choice. Dan1983 (talk) 14:16, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :::::Maybe a Townie or Bully next? Dan1983 (talk) 12:44, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I've just updated the list and categories. How about a mission page next? Dan1983 (talk) 19:23, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I added Leon as the next article. We hadn't had a Townie featured since 2013. We also hadn't had a little kid featured since 2013 but the only one left is Karen, I read her article and I don't think it's worthy of being featured. Jeff (talk· ) 04:08, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Dull, just like her character in game. Good choice with Leon, and I still think a mission that isn't Christmas is Here or Halloween could be featured. Dan1983 (talk) 07:19, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::It's not that I have anything against featuring a mission, but to feature an article we need a picture and most missions don't have one. If we could get a good picture, Complete Mayhem and Busting In, Part II would both be good featured articles. Jeff (talk· ) 04:10, June 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::While I think it's a pointless mission, I think the Candidate could be a good featured article. Dan1983 (talk) 08:29, June 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::Done. Jeff (talk· ) 17:19, July 1, 2018 (UTC) (Undent) I've been pretty exasperated with this wiki lately so it's been a few months since I updated the front page. We haven't had a little kid featured since 2013 and there's only one left - Karen - and apparently I rewrote her article a while ago, so it's good enough to be featured. Jeff (talk· ) 21:14, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :Luis is the new featured article. I'm leaning Gord for the one after this - he's a pretty major character to have not been featured yet, and it's been over 3 years since we featured a Prep. Jeff (talk· ) 22:16, January 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Gord is a good choice. Dan1983 (talk) 02:23, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :::With no prior plan of who to feature next but Gord having been up there for 3 months, I completely rewrote and featured Mr. Luntz. https://bully.fandom.com/index.php?title=Mr._Luntz&diff=77532&oldid=77480 Jeff (talk· ) 03:34, August 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::Since we hadn't updated the featured article for a while and a teacher was the option that we hadn't featured for the longest, I featured Dr. Watts. Jeff (talk· ) 05:21, January 2, 2020 (UTC)